


Toxic Love

by apoplectic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen is the best, Barry Allen/OC - Freeform, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Iris West, F/F, F/M, Iris West Needs a Hug, Organized Crime, Protective Iris West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: How innocent can you be when you’re raised by Eobard Thawne? Let’s just say Iris is far from Innocent.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Iris West & Eobard Thawne
Comments: 49
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy 👀 okay I swear I'm working on selfishly for people waiting on an update 🤞🏾🤞🏾 🙈🙈
> 
> So this was originally supposed to be a smutty oneshot but idk, I couldn’t get it to flow. Since I had 90% written since last summer I decided to finish it as just chapter 1 and add later. 
> 
> Since most of it was written long ago, several edits happened. I tried to clean it up a bit before posting but it may not be all that. So please don’t over analyze it. 🥺🥺
> 
> If you're familiar with me you know I love my AAVE but also tried to use standard English lol if you’re not familiar just know I love my AAVE 😂😂

Iris never thought this day would come when she would finally have revenge for what her parent’s best friend did. She was 9 when her parents were killed in a car accident. She remembers being so confused as to why her babysitter answered the door to two police officers. Even more, confused when all of her aunts and uncles claimed they couldn’t afford to take her in. 

As a child, she always assumed adults had money and family took care of each. So why did her family tell the officers, they could only watch her for a few days the most. Iris Jumped from family member to family member, until a lady from foster care took her. When her parent's will was read, she was finally able to go with her uncle David. 

David Singh was her godfather and was in her parent’s will to adopt her and watch over her inheritance. But when he found out how much it was, he ended up signing the money to himself and his partner. 

He eventually put her up for adoption but wasn’t paying attention to what company he did it with. The company wasn’t legit and by the age of 10, Iris was living on the streets. She probably would have ended up dead somewhere if it wasn’t for Eobard. 

Before her 11th birthday, Eobard found her in one of his warehouses sleeping, trying to stay warm. It wasn’t until Iris got older when she found out he had just lost his daughter and that’s what caused him to have a soft spot for her. He basically raised her as his own from that point on. 

Being raised by Eobard wasn’t always fun, yes he had an unlimited amount of money. But there was a ruthlessness he had to instill in Iris. She had to learn to be a killer and a leader. Especially after he announced she was his heir. 

So now that she’s finally standing over David Singh, killing him felt normal to her, second nature. 

“Please, Iris, you have to understand. I thought the company was legit. I didn’t think they would throw you to the streets.” She watched as Singh pleaded his case on the floor. 

“Welp, that was a miscalculation on your end. Isn’t it? So David how would you like to die?”

David started crying harder. “Please Iris, I’ll give you all your money back.”

“Money?” She snapped her fingers, so her men knew to lift him off the floor. “David I make 5 times more than that in a day. Your dying today because of the hell I had to go through before my father found me. You're dying because you betrayed my first father and mother. So I ask you again how would you like to die?”

David didn’t answer so, Iris pulled out her knife and cut him everywhere until he stopped breathing. She turned to her men, “Take him to his husband's house leave him on the doorstep. Do it tonight though, let him get a little cold. I going to see my father.” With that Iris walked out. 

************

Entering her father’s office, Iris looked around as if it was her first time in there. She liked how Eobard had a very dark office. Dark brown furniture and dark grey walls. Not the most welcoming office but beautiful nevertheless. He was standing in a grey suit staring out the window, in a way matching the room. Almost like a picture painted from the ’80s or something. 

“Father?”

“Iris, why are tracking blood into my office?” Iris rolled her eyes.

“I killed Singh.” She could see he raised an eyebrow through the window.

“You killed the captain of the police force?”

“Yea, the commissioner gave me the go-ahead.” Eobard shrugged indifferently and went to take a seat in his chair. For a moment he just stared at her. 

“What?”

“First, it’s not ‘what’ it’s yes. Second, how are your tattoos? Are they healing fine?” 

Iris stood up to take her coat off, “yea, they almost done healing.” She got several new tattoos, one with Eobard’s name on her right forearm, another with her parent's name on her left forearm. The last one was the gang's crest which was a diamond dripping blood with queen written above it on her right side of her neck. 

“You understand why I had you get queen right?”

“You want me to take over in a few years.”

“More like now.”

“What?! But-“

“It’s time, you know how to run the gang you proved it to me. It time for me to enjoy my money. Are you ready?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good, first thing as a leader you're going to need to handle Alverez. He’s not too happy you’re my heir and been making noise about pushing you out. Also, rumor has it he’s the one that raped that girl by the bridge. The prosecutor wants his head but the police are too scared to arrest him. He’s hiding behind the gang and we don’t need the publicity.”

“I’ll kill him tonight then.” Iris heard all the noise and didn’t have time to deal with the bullshit or a rapist.

“Good but in front of underbosses. You need to make a statement, show no fear be ruthless, savagely if you must. Make them fear you, you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there to announce the transition, knowing Alverez he’ll be the loudest and most opinionated. The meeting starts in two hours get your most trustworthy men to stand behind you.” With that Iris nodded and left to get ready for this meeting.

**************

Iris was outside the warehouse making sure all her guns and knives were where she could easily reach them. Her best friend came up to her energized.

“Cisco, you ready?” He was already running with the gang when Eobard found her. They were the same age, but he was with his uncles. Always looking out, listening to conversations, getting info for the higher-ups. Now he was in charge of creating and buying weapons.

“Yea I’m ready and you were right since I stop shaving my face and leaving my hair long, people have been taking me seriously.”

Iris gave him a big grin. “Would I ever steer you wrong?”

They both laughed, “Shut up, you ready boss?” 

Iris nodded “let’s get the show on the road.” The rest of her men got in line. She was the smallest thing next to them but everyone knew she was the most dangerous in the group. 

Walking in she could see all the underbosses, their men, and her father standing around.

One of the bosses that were like an uncle acknowledge her first, “Niece you finally grace us with your presence.”

“Hi, uncle, you look well.” She nodded to her father.

Eobard nodded back and got started. “Now that everyone is here let’s get on with why I called this meeting. First, I want to start by saying because Iris closed a deal overseas, we’re looking to increase one of our flow of incomes to 2 billion dollars. That means more money for you and your men.” Several cheers were going around. 

“Since I let my daughter take charge of several deals and operations, I happy to say I am finally passing the throne to her as of today.” It was quiet, the mood got serious. 

“Some of yall had no idea she was running a lot of the operations that recently increased our income. There’s no better time to pass this down and there’s no better person.”

“Bullshit!” As predicted Alverez was not happy. “You want us to believe all those was her decision and now you think she should run this?! I put blood sweat and tears into this gang and for it to be run by some bitch.”

Before Eobard could respond, Iris was moving at lightning speed, one of her men already holding her white coat. She first shot Alverez in both his knees and proceeded to pound into him with the handle of her gun.

This isn’t how Eobard thought Iris was ganna handle it. He thought she was going to use her words and give him a nice clean death. Maybe a shot to the head or a couple of stabs. He said be savagely but he didn’t think she’ll listen. She tends to make her way with situations. 

After a few more hits she stood up and snapped her fingers. Her men dragged Alverez to the middle of the room. He was choking and coughing up blood. 

“O-okay, I’m sorry, I- I’ll fall in li- line!” 

“You see falling in means not starting shit in the first place, Alverez.” Iris turned to the rest of the group, “let’s make something clear, I don’t have the patience or energy to deal with people dividing the gang. So, here’s yall only warning.” Their warning was a shot to Alverez's head.

She turned to one of her men, “over the bridge.” While her men were moving the room was quiet. 

Eobard clapped his hand, “okay great yall handle that, I’m off.” Him and his men walked out with nothing else to say. When Iris looked around most of the men looked at her with respect and the others looked on with fear. 

All she could think about was good let them fear her.

*************

Iris woke up in time before the morning news cut off. While she was eating some cereal breaking news came across the screen. 

“This is channel 10 coming with breaking news! Police have found a body earlier this morning around the CC bridge. That body has now been identified as James Alverez. James was a known gang member and the DAs office Stated he was a suspect in the Mckenzie case. No word yet if anything is linked.”

No later than 10 minutes Iris was receiving numerous texts from different leaders letting her and her father know, it wasn’t their gang. She texted back all letting them know it was in-house and there were no wars to worry about. 

Picking up the phone she called Cisco, who answered with enthusiasm. “Yo, best friend!”

“Cisco, we’re taking a trip to the DAs office. I want to tell them to mind their business with Alverez and let little Mckenzie get her silent justice.”

“Cool, who we bringing?”

“Tony, Ralph, Beck, Hunter’s son, whatever his name is.”

“Cool, meet you at the DAs office.”

Iris hung up and got dressed. She decided something simple, she put on some black biker jeans, a wifebeater shirt with a shoulder holster, some black timbs, and a black leather coat with black fur lining it.

Once she was dressed she double-checked her guns she was on the road. She didn’t realize how far she lived from the office and was annoyed that it took a 30-minute drive to get there. 

Hopping out of the car she saw her people smoking and waiting for her. “Yo, thanks for meeting me, everyone strapped?” 

Where ever they went she was always armed. Personally, she liked to carry 5 guns and two knives, today was no different. 

Once everyone did a double check of themselves, they head into the DA office. When they got inside Iris remembered why she hated city and federal buildings. 

“Fucking metal detectors.” That was all she said.

Cisco chimed in, “did quick recon and basically, all these security guards are under us. The last thing your father did was add the DA and a few ADAs. So for the most part their security should have been told to let us through.”

“And this is why I’m choosing you as my right hand.” She can tell Cisco was surprised but he deserved the position. He put so much work into the gang.

With that Iris didn’t even bother to wait in line, she just started to walk to the front, through the metal detectors. That started going off immediately. 

“Excuse me miss, first you’re cutting the line, and second, the detectors are going off.” A young guard stopped her. 

She looked at Cisco, who shrugged and said, “not are’s.”

“Tony please,” Tony proceeded to beat the officer in front of everyone. When help was about to come and stop the assault, she just showed the tattoo on her neck. 

When Tony was finished, she turned to the other officers that seemed scared. “Please get your men in check, he just set my schedule back. What floor is the ADA that’s handling the Alverez case?”

The head of security stepped up, “Mr. Allen, ma’am. He’s on the tenth floor, room J-12.”

“Don’t tell him we’re coming, let’s give him a surprise.” Once they got on the elevator Cisco turned to her.

“He’s not on our payroll, he’s trying to fight the corruption in the city.”

“That’s fine, he can try all day. As long as he doesn’t bring too much media attention to Alverez's death.”

“Remember Iris, Singh’s death will be hitting the news soon too.”

“I know the commissioner will deal with it.” Iris paused before pressing for the elevator, “It will hit the news but so will his misdeeds. People tend not to care for justice when they find out someone is a shitty person.”

Once they made it to the tenth floor, she can tell the atmosphere change when people saw them come off the elevator. Some of the people were on her payroll thanks to her dad but she never met them. However, they clearly knew who she was. Wasn’t the first time she stepped into a room where people knew her thanks to her father and it won’t be the last. 

Finding room J-12 was easy, he had a room off to the side where there enough space in front of to have a secretary desk. When his secretary saw them, she rushed up. “Hello, are you here for a meeting? Mr. Allen’s sche-“

“Shut up, sit down, and don’t enter until I come out.” That was all Iris said before entering the office. 

The ADA was on the phone leaning against the window. Iris wasn’t ganna lie to herself the man was gorgeous. He was wearing suit pants and a vest with a white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up with the first top button undone. He was also young, around her age. Weird, most lawyers were older. And when he finally looked at her he had the prettiest eyes. She’s not ashamed to say she’ll fuck her enemy. 

She watched him say something on the phone and hung up. “Um, who are you?” She can tell he’s dominant. Guessing he likes being in charge. 

Iris took her coat off, handing it to whoever, and took a seat. She waited until he had a good look at her and her tattoos. 

He took a seat and frown, “You're one of Thawne’s people. Didn’t know he likes to send girls to do his dirty work.”

“Trust me, Mr. Allen, I’m all Woman.” Iris could see his pupils expanded slightly. She knew she can have fun with this one. “And my father doesn’t send me to do anything, especially not now.”

She can see the confusion written all over his face. “If your here to damn justice for your little friend, you can leave now.”

“No, I’m here to tell you to drop the case. Alverez is where he needs to be. And tell that little girl she got her due justice.”

It didn’t take long for the ADA to figure out everything. “Your own man? What game are you playing at.”

“Whatever you want me to.” Iris took great joy to see him slightly adjust himself in his seat. “All you need to know is he was handled. All you need to do is keep your mouth shut and don’t talk to the press.”

She watched as the ADA frowned. “I don’t take orders from you.”

All Iris could do is laugh, “love, yes you do.”

“I don’t know who the fu-“

Iris raised her finger, “Cisco calls the DA for me.” Within seconds Cisco handed Iris the phone, saying “Devoe.”

“Hello, DA Devoe.”

“Yes, I’m glad you know, tell your Employee, here um...” Iris lifted his nameplate. “Bartholo-, mew?” Shaking her head, “tell Bart you're going to be handling the Alverez case from here on out.” With that, she hung up and stared at him.

The ADA frowned, “it’s Barry, and if you think my boss-“ he stopped when he heard his office phone rang. He picked up, Iris could see the disbelief and anger all over his face. She won’t lie to her self that turned her on greatly. She watched as he slammed the phone down. 

“Damn it!”

“Mmmm, your quite handsome when you're angry.”

“Shut up.” Iris just laughed.

“Cisco can you and the guys give me a moment with, Bartholomew please.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “be downstairs.” Iris nodded. 

“Don’t be a spoiled sport.”

“This isn’t a game.”

“Life’s a game, Allen. Particularly my game, you should learn to have fun.”

Barry pushed out of his seat. “Fun? Have fun, huh? Fun, while I watch you sabotage cases. Stopping the law!”

“You should be thanking me, I got that girl justice. Something you couldn’t do for what? Two weeks now.”

Barry scoffed and turn back to the window he was originally at.

“You know Allen you will be the first person I pissed off before asking out.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you're a dominant, you prefer to do the asking, pursuing but I tend to pursue too.”

Barry looked shocked. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Nope.” Iris stood up. “Go out with me?”

Barry looked at her with disbelief. “No.”

Iris shrugged, “okay, I’ll ask again later.” With that, she started walking to the door. 

She heard Barry whisper ‘later’ as a question to himself. 

“That’s it, your not going to force me?”

“First you're a dominant, me asking was already a potential turn off. Second, I take consent seriously.”

He looked as if he didn’t believe her.

“I know how it feels to have that taken away. So no Bartholomew I’ll just ask again later.” With that, she walked out. 

Barry was really in disbelief, first how corrupt his office is, and secondly, did a gang leader just ask him out on a date? 

He was still pondering several minutes later when his boss came into his office. “Allen.”

“Sir?” Barry stated lamely, he lost all respect for the man.

“I’m here to inform you that in a few minutes or so something will hit the news.”

Barry gave him a look that told him to continue.

“The police captain was murder.”

“What?!”

“You don’t have to worry about taking on the case. I know you handle most of our well-known profile cases but I got this one.”

Barry looked at him suspiciously. “Let me guess Thawne?”

His boss fixed his tie and squared his shoulders. “Yes, however, it won’t be as important as the first hour the news hit.”

“Why is that?”

“It will come to light that Singh wasn’t a saint.”

“No man is, why should that devalue a police captain being murdered.”

“Him abandoning a 10-year-old girl and taking her inheritance will.”

“What?!”

“You won’t remember because you were a child yourself. But a god cop by the name of Joe West died along with his wife, leaving only a daughter and their life insurance and savings. Big news at the time, West was a hero. If I’m not mistaken your father was friends with him. Anyway, after the news of the West's death, no one followed up on the kid. But someone revealed what happened to a reporter. All those years ago he took the kid in as the West’s will request but kept her for a few weeks at most then gave her up to an illegal adoption service. He made sure to sign all money belonging to the girl to himself.”

Barry looked horrified, “what happened to the girl?”

“The girl ended up on the street, not good for a 10-year-old girl with nothing to her name. Survives though, for a whole year until...” he said the next part in disbelief as if he was still shocked by it.

“Eobard Thawne.”

Barry's jaw dropped. 

“Yes, Thawne’s little girl. Some people thought he just had a black lover, some thought he was grooming her to be his sex slave. No, he raised her, Iris. Most people don’t even know her last name some call her Iris Thawne. But she’s actually Iris West. Heir to the Thawne gang. If rumors are to be believed. Thawne groomed her alright but not for sex but to rule his enterprise.”

Barry was shocked that the woman that just left his office could have been normal, hell could’ve grown up with him according to Devoe. But instead was raised by a psychopath. A monster got his hand on a kid and raised it. Barry made a face of disgust. He also remembered how his boss works for him. 

“All of this hitting the news?”

“Yea, of course, the reporters are going to be careful about calling Thawne a gang leader along with his daughter. The last thing they wanted is to get sued like the last reporter. That reporter called himself exposing shit people already knew about with no proof. Leaving room for a defamation lawsuit.”

Barry was already thinking about how to clean up some corruption. “If the girl, opens up about Thawne and admits to being brainwashed, she can get the help that she probably needs and Thawne can get put away.”

Devoe gave him a dark look. “Barry.”

“No listen, Thawne got his foot on everyone’s neck but she’s his weakness. Let’s be real she was raised by a psycho, nothing she did should be blamed on her.”

“Allen, let it go, your not going to flip her.”

“But-“

“Allen if your father was to do something illegal, now be honest, would you give him the best chance to be free.”

“Yes, to a limit.”

“Now imagine the devotion of a girl, that was saved, taken care of, loved, and provided for after being abandon, betrayed, and probably abuse by god’s knows who on the street. And that’s not included whatever brainwash Thawne added on with those things.”

Barry was losing hope even if Devoe wasn’t in Thawne pockets all this stuff would still apply. To break Iris could take years, Thawne had her for over a decade. Hell a couple of years shy from two decades. The time they would break her they both would probably be middle age. And that’s if they were able to keep her away from Thawne the entire time. Barry also remembers her tattoo, it wasn’t because she was in his gang. She had the man named tattooed on her. The devotion alone shows the extreme, that she’s in too deep. 

Barry was too into his thoughts when Devoe decided to leave. Barry huffed knowing it was going to be a long week. 

**************

By the time Iris made it down to Cisco, she was already thinking of ways to get Barry to say yes to her. “Cisco I want everything you can find on Bartholomew Allen.”

Cisco gave her a smirk, “Already done.” They proceeded to walk out of the building. 

“And?”

“He got a girlfriend or a fiancé. I don’t know, he got something her name is Lily. Did a check on her, she got some secrets of her own.”

Iris looked pleasantly surprised, “how did you hack her?”

“Well I didn’t but Fee did and the girl is definitely cheating with a woman.”

“What?”

“Yea, major plot twist. My guess is she’s in the closet, he’s covering. She’s not really hiding she likes girls. She has several accounts link to her email from, hookup and porn sites. But then I see their messages and they look like a normal couple. Not two people arranging a fake relationship. Buuuutt, there are also messages with a woman she seems to be hooking up with.”

“Hmm, find me proof, have someone tail her. Next time she hooks up with this girl tell them to call me asap.”

“You're going to break them up aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“You want him that bad, what makes him so different that you can’t find.”

Iris shrugged, she doesn’t know, she just knows she wants him.

Cisco shook his head, he can’t believe his best friend, the heartbreaker, has a crush. With the enemy at that.


	2. How do you like your coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some set up 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalll got another chappii 😌😌😌
> 
> I done read this thing so much, I honestly don’t even know. Like should I add more, is it a good read or not. Stress is the only thing my stories are giving me. But I love writing some much. I just hope yall like what I write
> 
> Trigger warning- a little convo that may have downplayed suicide. It can be seen as dark humor but the comment may bothersome.

It was 6 in the morning when Iris decided to FaceTime Cisco. It took a couple of rings before he eventually picked up. 

Cisco was already groaning on the phone, “Iris why are you up?”

“Well, you said you’ll get back to me with Bartholomew’s schedule. Did you get it?”

“Seriously Iris, 6 in the morning?”

“Yes, did you get it?”

“Yes, Iris I know everyone got their thing but this obsession with this lawyer is a little extreme and weird.”

“Well so is your obsession with that science porn I caught you watching.”

She sees Cisco pause and heard him clear his throat. “Okay, um he works from 6 to 3 Monday and Tuesdays and 7 to 4 on Wednesday through Friday. Today is Thursday so he’ll be in his office at 7. I found out his secretary gets his breakfast from Jitters. He drinks French vanilla coffee and a bagel with cream cheese and bacon.” 

Iris was writing everything down quickly, “alright that means I got a few minutes to get ready. Do me a favor and tell his secretary don’t get his breakfast today.”

“Iris let this go we have other stuff to worry about.”

Iris rolled her eyes, “Okay what’s to worry about?”

“First your childhood story hit the news last night.” Cisco watched as Iris’ face change. He knew to tread lightly. “There will be eyes on you, people wanting to get an interview. New photographers trying to get pictures and Lord knows what else. So no losing your cool, beating people, publicly killing, and any other crazy shit you don’t mind doing.”

“Fine.”

“Oh and that means you have to pay attention to you and your father's legal businesses. Mainly the private jet company. I heard that the crew wants to have a walkthrough with you.”

“Okay, fine anything else, I gotta go.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “yes, the death eaters and 131s had a shoot out last night. Expect there will be a war, are we jumping in? The 131s always provide assistance when we needed it.”

“No, we also never had an issue with the death eaters. So no, they can duke it out. Any word on who started it?”

“Na but gossip will hit soon.”

“Okay keep me posted and we meet at the hanger for this walkthrough at 10. Tell them to be ready.”

“Sure, later gator.”

Iris laughed, “cornball.” With that, she proceeded to quickly shower and put on a white turtleneck with a pair of burgundy pants and white timbs. She grabbed her burgundy corduroy jacket and took her fastest car to the coffee shop Cisco told her. 

Cisco wasn’t lying when he said all eyes would be on her. Not everyone paid her any attention but there were a couple of people that stared and some even started whispering. Honestly, she wasn’t in the mood. So she cut the line, walking straight to the barista. 

“You’re- you’re Iris West!”

“I’m not a West, it’s Thawne.” Iris looked at the barista with disgust. 

“What can I get you?”

Iris proceeded to tell him the order while trying not to lash out at the patrons that were busy staring. She prefers to beat one until they had an inch of their life to teach the rest a lesson. But Cisco told her to keep her cool for a while. 

“You know I wonder if your cop father would be proud his daughter turned into a killing gang member.” Iris turned to the patron behind her, she assumed the lady was mad she cut the line. 

“You think people don’t know what you are with that tattoo on your neck.” The place got so quiet, she could hear the barista breathe. Iris thought it was amazing how quiet a place can get when someone talks out of turn. 

Iris walked slowly up to the patron not caring at all about personal space. 

When she first looked into the woman’s eyes she saw no fear. The woman must have assumed Iris wouldn’t address her with so many people watching. She was wrong. 

Iris wonder what that woman saw at this moment. The change was quick but appealing all the same. The fear coming off of this lady was quite the thrill. It reminded Iris of when she was 14 and Eobard had her kill for the first time. 

She remembers it clear as day, he bought her into a room with a man strap to a chair, already bloody and beaten. 

“Iris sweetie do you know why I bought you here?”

“No, father.”

Eobard let out a small chuckle, “Well, today will be the day you have your first kill.” At that time Iris was already learning the ropes, she saw people be killed, beaten, and tortured but she never inflicted any of it. 

Eobard handed her a small gun, “now you been training at the gun range, so I know you’re not going to miss. 

At the time Iris could feel her whole body shook and before she could get a good grip on the gun, the man spoke. 

“You think I’m afraid to die by a little girl. This little shit doesn’t put fear in my heart.”

Eobard turned to Iris, “you see sweetling, sometimes the death will never be satisfying unless you can see the fear in their eyes while the life is draining out of them. Come, he won’t be saying that by tonight.” 

Eobard had her wait in a room until midnight. When they return with her future victim he had her push another unconscious guy strapped to a wheelchair. Entering the room with the guy stirred the man that was already waiting. Iris was able to see the panic take over. 

“No please, please not my brother you can have me but not him! Please!”

Eobard turned to her, “you see? That’s the look you should always see before killing. That fear, it’s quite beautiful, don’t you agree?”

Iris didn’t, it made her feel sad. Evil, how can someone enjoy hurting another person like this. Before she could tell her father she couldn’t do it, he placed the gun in her hand again. 

When the second guy started to wake up, Iris could see him panic too. “Father, I- I can’t.”

The anger coming off her father was unsettling. He snatched the gun and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, dragging her out to a separate room. Iris remembers was pleading with her father while he proceeded to beat her with a leather belt. She recalled him saying he didn’t want to do this but he had to discipline her. That she broke his heart disobeying him in front of enemies. She remembers how he cried after he beat her. 

Iris felt horrible, she didn’t mean to break her father’s heart. And she promised herself not to disobey him. 

So the next night when he brought her back into the room, she first shot the guy she brung in but left him alive. And then she shot his brother as he begged. This time she did see the fear in his eyes while he died. She knew it was from the uncertainty of knowing if his brother would live. When she looked at her father she saw him smiling the biggest smile he has ever given her. She felt relieved and happy that she could make him happy. Maybe that was the thrill she was supposed to be feeling.

Coming back from her thoughts, Iris can see the woman shaking now. She enjoyed putting fear into people. She loved how her presence can make a person rethink their life choices. Iris looked down to see the woman was holding her son’s hand. He looked to be about 7 years old. 

Iris crouch down, “Hi, My name is Iris.”

“Hi, I’m Beck.” The boy seems shy, with a slight blush crossing his cheek. 

“Nice to meet you, Beck, this is your mom?”

“Yes.”

“You should cherish her. You never know when it will be the last day you see her.” Iris can see the woman’s legs wobble. “I was only a few years older than you when I lost my parents. From a car crash, sad really.” Iris tilted her head up, “you never know what can happen especially in a city like this.” 

She looked back at the boy, “make sure you tell her how much you love her and always say goodbye because you never know when it will be the last.”

The boy looked thoughtful, “okay, Ms. Iris.” Iris smiled and stood up. She moved closer to give the woman another threat when...

“All set Ms. We- Thawne.”

Iris turned back to the counter, grabbed her order, and left. The remaining drive to the DA office only took 5 minutes. Which she was happy for since it was 10 minutes after 7. 

The time she made it to his office she was bouncing with energy. His secretary popped up out of her seat. “Hello um I- please don’t kill him.”

Iris looked at the girl with a confused look. “What?”

“Please, don’t um- please don’t kill my boss.”

“Beloved, He can’t please me if he’s dead.”

The girl’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh.” Iris took another look at the girl and walked into the office. 

She honestly couldn’t believe how amazing this man looked. Like there’s no way he should be a lawyer. She took a good look at him starting with his shoes to the top of his head. He was once again leaning against his window in his office. Today he wore a dark blue three-piece suit that fit too perfectly on him. Iris watched as he combs his free hand through his hair. So focused on the paper in his other he didn’t see her come in.

After Iris had a good look at him she cleared her throat. “Bartholomew.”

He jumped up and looked at her with his mouth hanging open. “Wha-? What are you doing here?”

“Came to bring you some breakfast.” Iris raised the items that were in her hands. 

Barry wiped the shocked look off his face. “I didn’t know criminals got up before 12.”

Iris put his food on the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it.

“Luckily I’m not a criminal.”

“Is that what you tell yourself? Is that what you said after what you did to Alverez?”

“If you think about it that was more of suicide.” 

Barry looked at her as if she was crazy. “What!?”

“If you know doing something is going to kill you yet you do it anyway, that’s suicide.” Iris kicked her feet up on his desk. “It’s common sense, honestly.”

Barry walked over and slap her feet off his desk. Iris gave him a smile after licking her lips. He had to close his eyes and take a breath. He hates that he finds her attractive, and he’ll never admit that out loud. 

Barry sat down and began to open the bag Iris placed on his desk. “What do you want Ms. West? Clearly coming here and bringing me food, seems like a warning.”

“It’s Thawne.”

“Alright, Ms. Thawne, what do you want?”

“You”

“Let me rephrase, what do you want that I can actually give?” Barry stated even though he knows he’ll probably say no to everything she asked. 

Iris huffed. “A date.”

Barry said a sharp no before biting into his bagel. Iris watched him with intrigue. When Barry looked up he was surprised to see how intense she was looking at him. Iris stood up, walked to him, and wipe his mouth his her thumb. Barry's jaw dropped as he watched as she licked the cream cheese off her finger. 

“Okay, Mr. Allen I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Iris left before she lost control of herself.

Barry ran his thumb along the same path on his lip as Iris. “Christ.” He leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture of his fiancé. He figured maybe he’s just horny that’s why everything she did was arousing. Picking up his phone he called his fiancé. 

“Hey, Barry.”

“Lilly hi.”

“What’s up, babe?”

“Hey, I know we been busy this past month but do you want to come to my apartment tonight?”

“Barry, I can’t, I agreed to hang out with Sara tonight.”

“But we haven’t had quality time in forever and hey maybe Sara can join. If that’s what you want.” Barry tried to be accommodating with his fiancé. He knew she was never allowed to be herself. Her family wouldn’t allow it. 

When she first opened up to him about being bisexual, he felt honored that she trusted him to share herself with him without fear. They even had other women in their bed. Which they both enjoyed every now and then. Sara was one of those women. Who was also Lilly’s closest friend. 

“Barry, I’m not in the mood. Listen I’ll schedule us a day next week.”

“Lilly do you hear yourself. Your scheduling your fiancé a day. Seriously? I get you didn’t want to move in until we married but what I don’t get is us not even acting engaged. I’m just asking for one night.”

“I’m not changing my plans Barry, listen I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”

Barry tossed his phone. Now he’s horny and frustrated. He let out a loud groan, which caused his secretary to rush in.

“Please don’t be dead.”

“I’m not dead.” ‘Just horny’ is what he wanted to say. It’s all Iris fault, she just came in and-. Barry shook his head. 

“Kamila, why did you let Iris in.”

“Well her people are really convincing and I didn’t want to die. I did ask her not to kill you though.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “yea as you can see you succeed.”

“Well if you gonna ask me to not let her in you’re on your own. She scares me, she’s like a gorgeous villain.”

Barry thought that was accurate. As beautiful as she is, she also got rid of her gang member and toss him over a bridge. No good person would even think to do that. But as much as he wants to blame her, all he can think about is Eobard Thawne. The monster that took an innocent girl and made her a version of him. And if he thinks like a sick parent. A better version of himself. That alone made Barry want to go after Thawne. 

“Is she a villain though?”

Kamila looked at him as if he was crazy, “yes! The woman is crazy Barry. She little had people threaten me to give them your schedule.”

“Crazy but not a villain.”

“Barry she’s a villain by association. Wasn’t you just not liking her like yesterday?”

Barry shrugged, “it’s not her fault. It’s Eobard Thawne. He made her into whatever she is now.” Barry started pacing his office. 

“No Barry.”

“What?”

“You can’t save her. I’m pretty sure she’s unsave-able. You always try to save a stray cat. First Lilly, Frost, Linda-“

“I was successful with Linda though.”

“What about Wally.”

“Another success-“ that stopped Barry in his tracks. “Wally, what’s Wally’s last name?”

“I don’t know, I can go ask Linda, she’s at her desk.”

“Yea hurry,”

Kamila made a quick trip out and back in. “West.”

Barry's eyes open wide. “Mil do you know what this means?”

“Barry, no leave Iris alone. This very much bad news. You can’t save her.”

“Okay, I can’t completely save her, unless Thawne is put in jail or dead. She’s not gonna flip but maybe I can at least help a little.”

“Barry, this isn’t going to end with her turning her life around.”

“I know, I know, it’s something- it feels like she calling out, you know?”

“She’s calling out to you alright.”

“Kamila.”

“What, she’s attractive and you have a habit of wanting to save beautiful women. I know I can’t deter you from helping her. Just don’t fall in love this time.”

“Kamila, trust me, that’s never happening. First, that only happened like twice. Plus I’m engaged, so why would I even fall for her.” Barry watched as Kamila left looking unconvinced. 

***********

By the time it was 10 Iris was making her way to the hanger. She spent all day trying to figure how to get Barry to say yes to a date. First because god that man was handsome. And second, it gave her a nice distraction from seeing several articles and posts about her. She didn’t have social media but she would use one of her men’s accounts to see what’s going on. 

When she checked to see how much people were interested in her. She was highly annoyed. Multiple paparazzi pictures of her. Several people ask whether she was single. Several memes about hot criminals. Several people ask why she’s not well known for being a successful black business owner. Multiple people asking whether she’s stable. Like what the hell does that even mean. A shit ton of people treating her like a charity case. 

She honestly didn’t know so many people hated her father. She saw people finding Singh’s husband social’s and commenting on his post. She laughed at that, not even feeling bad. She remembers him treating her like a chore when she lived with them for the few weeks she did. And she always wonder was it Singh that made the decision or him. 

So lost in her anger she didn’t realize she was practically going 100 mph. Luckily it was a straight shot with no traffic. After another 10 minutes, Iris pulled into the Hanger. Of course, Cisco was sitting on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette. 

Hopping out to greet her best friend, “Cisco.”

“You late woman.”

“I know, my bad. What’s the word on this Lilly girl?”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “she’s meeting with her little text buddy tonight. They decided to get a motel room. Something about Barry knowing... I don’t know.”

“Okay, make sure Ralph is following and tell him to call me when they make it to their room.”

Cisco sent a text, “yea, is that all stalker.”

“Not a stalker and yea let’s go and get this over with.” Iris took the lead and walked into the hanger. It wasn’t average by any means. The whole grounds were airport size. One large building for their labs, sales team, marketing team, and training team. And acres of open ground for jets to park, be worked on and tested. 

Iris was wondering if she should visit all the departments since she’s here. Before she could ask Cisco what he thinks, a futuristic jet caught her attention. It was a dark grey color with yellow tires that mean they were prototypes. 

“What is that? We built a new jet?”

Cisco looked intrigued, “I don’t know, there were some blueprints in the talk but I wasn’t paying attention to whether or not you and your father approved them.”

“I approve blueprints?”

“Christ Iris do you not read the paperwork I give you at the beginning of the month?”

Iris shrugged, “no.” They both walked to the jet to get a closer look. “Call Wells and get him down here.”

Just when Cisco reached for his phone, a kid comes running at full speed towards them.

Iris tilted her head to the side slowly, “the hell...”

The kid was still running and yelling now, “sorry! I’m sorry I’m late.” He came sliding to a stop, “I was supposed to greet you guy at the door, Mr. Ramon, I’m so sorry.” The boy was looking at Cisco before he turned to Iris. Iris never saw someone look so surprised in her life. 

“Ir- Iris West.” He said it in a whisper, childlike. For some reason, Iris didn’t feel annoyed at him saying her name or rather ‘West’ like she usually does. He looked too innocent as if he needs to be protected, too pure to be working for someone like her. 

She greeted him softly, so soft it surprised herself. “Hello, where’s Wells?”

“In- In a meeting. But I can start the tour, I mean walkthrough.”

“Get him out of the meeting, I would like to know how he built this jet.”

The kid looked at the Jet and she could see he got nervous, even started shaking a little. “Um, I- I actually built this jet.”

Cisco chokes on air, “what?! You no older than 10.”

The boy puffed up his chest. “I’m 18.”

Iris couldn’t stop looking at the jet then the boy back to the jet. “You built this?”

“Yes.”

“You?”

“Yes.”

“By yourself?”

“Not exactly, Wells help but the blueprints and manual work to build was all me.”

Iris looked at him amazed. “What’s your name, kid?”

The kid fixed his tie and stuck out his hand. “Everyone calls me Wally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like it. Also, keep in mind iris flashbacks will not show Thawne’s bad side and manipulation as forward as it was. It’s from her prov so stuff that’s not okay from our viewpoints is not ganna raise red flags for her. 
> 
> Also, yall will see things from Thawne viewpoint and how he molded iris into what he wants. I plan on showing yall from the first day he got her till present. As in the tags I plan for this to be dark. So if this isn’t your thing I’m okay if yall tap out. But there will be fluff & smut 🤭🤭🤭
> 
> Please leave feedback, as this is the first dark fic I'm writing, I don’t mind guidance.
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr (that I'm not 100 on using lol) apoplectic0 (with the Stewie face). If you don’t want to leave feedback here you can inbox me 
> 
> And selfishly is being worked on 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Thank you for reading if you got this far.

**Author's Note:**

> So what yall think add more or na. I could leave it like this 🤷🏾♀️ 
> 
> Do yall like the concept? When I originally thought of this I wanted to be very dark. I know Westallen is not a dark type couple but I thought it’ll be fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. sending positive vibes and hugs 🤗 
> 
> Oh i got a tumblr but I don’t really got the hang of it yet. But follow me if you like @ apoplectic0


End file.
